La Dama y el Caballero
by bellsamy
Summary: En el año de 1890.  Año en que la economia domina la vida,las clases sociales manejan la vida y las damas son solo compañía y los caballeros deciden la vida. Nace el amor Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen desde el mas profundo odio y el interés.
1. Chapter 1

1890.

Londres, Inglaterra.

En la enigmática ciudad londinense el comercio se basaba en las pocas pero bien extensas bolsas de valores Neoyorkinas y en la venta de toda clase de productos en mercados extranjeros.

La sociedad, muy bien establecida y marcada por estatutos, clases sociales y estrictas reglas de etiqueta estaba siempre presente en el día a día de sus habitantes.

Los Swan, Cullen, McCarthy, Hale, Black y Dwyer, eran las más reconocidas, excelsas y aclamadas familias de la elite londinense.

El Señor Arthur Dwyer, poseía una de las más grandes fortunas.

Pero su posición económica tuvo una inminente caída, debido a sus malas negociaciones, perdiendo asi enormes cantidades en muy poco tiempo.

Por su parte, Lord Charlie Swan, heredero de uno de los magnates más grandes de la época; había tomado el control de sus finanzas desde hacía diez años.

Lord Charlie se había casado con una mujer originaria de Francia, de padres ingleses y gran heredera, igual que él.

Su nombre era Narcisa Desplatt, la dama había muerto cuatro años atrás de una extraña enfermedad, dejando huérfano al pequeño Charles Swan Desplatt de once años.

Lord Charlie, en un acto de buena voluntad, buscó la manera de ayudar al orgulloso y déspota Arthur.

Le propuso casarse con su hija, para así subsanar un poco su mala racha.

Días después de la propuesta, Arthur permitió la boda; aunque juró solemnemente y en silencio no dejar que su hija y Lord Charlie fueran felices, a pesar del profundo amor que habían sentido desde que se conocieron.

Para Arthur, aquel matrimonio era una unión de conveniencia que al paso de un par de años podría disolverse, tenía todo calculado los separaría en cuanto estuviera de nuevo en un buen nivel económico y destruiría a Charlie cuando tuviera en sus manos el poder de la riqueza.

La boda se celebró por todo lo alto, el obispo bendijo la unión y René Dwyer pasó a ser una Swan.

Charlie apoyó a su suegro, subsanó casi todas sus dificultades y tomó el control de gran parte de la fortuna Dwyer.

El matrimonio comenzó maravillosamente, René adoptó complacida al pequeño Charles como suyo, lo educó junto con sus nanas e inculcó lo mejor en el futuro heredero de la familia Swan.

Un par de años después de la unión, nació Isabella Marie Swan, fruto del profundo amor que se profesaban René y Charlie.

Los años pasaron y la pequeña Isabella fue creciendo, al cumplir ocho años; y su hermano Charles veinte, éste último contrajo nupcias con Anabella.

La joven Anabella, hija del Conde Edmund Cullen y la Condesa Solange Cullen, a la que todos llamaban cariñosamente Condesa Sol Cullen.

El adinerado matrimonio tenía como hijas a otras dos jóvenes, las damas Victoria Cullen y Annie Cullen.

Adicionalmente los Condes, estaban emparentados con los Marqueses Carlisle y Esme Cullen por parte de Edmund, quien era hermano del Márquez, esto aumentaba el poder de la unión y daba prosperidad al matrimonio.

Anabella, a pesar de tener sólo dieciocho años, amaba profundamente al heredero Swan.

Los padres de ambos auguraron prosperidad tanto económica como sentimentalmente.

El nuevo y feliz matrimonio había sido llevado a la mansión Swan al lado de Isabella, Charlie y René.

Tras un año de felicidad, una buena familia y amor incondicional; nació la pequeña Alice Swan Cullen, fruto del gran amor entre Anabella y Charles.


	2. Chapter 2

Los años pasaron imparables, insolentes y sorprendentemente rápido.

Alice vivía consentida por sus abuelos y su tía; mientras sus padres se daban a la tarea de educarla correctamente.

Por su parte, Isabella creció hasta llegar a ser una refinada jovencita, muy culta para su edad, expresiva, decidida, entregada y guerrera de sus convicciones.

Bella, nombre que habían dado de cariño a Isabella, contaba ya con doce años.

Un día estaba en la biblioteca, se encontraba recibiendo sus clases asesorada por su madre.

Entonces, cuando nadie lo esperaba tres hombres enmascarados irrumpieron la tranquilidad de la mansión y penetraron en aquella habitación.

Los hombres golpearon brutalmente a Bella y se fueron secuestrando a René.

Diez minutos bastaron para que Charles decidiera regresar a casa a buscar algunos documentos que había dejado en la mansión.

Dejó en el carruaje a su mujer y su hija, y entró con paso apresurado. Los gritos del mayordomo lo guiaron hasta la biblioteca, se encontró con una escena desgarradora y a su pequeña hermana tendida sobre los brazos del mayordomo, inconsciente y sangrante.

El sirviente explicó rápidamente lo que sabía, Charles se dio a la tarea de buscar a René inmediatamente.

Por desgracia, no encontró rastro alguno de la mujer que en años anteriores se había convertido en una verdadera madre para él.

Volvió a la biblioteca y ayudo a su pequeña hermana.

Horas después del infortunio, Charlie llegó a su hogar, sólo para encontrar su hogar impregnado de la soledad de la presencia de su amada.

René, su gran compañera, su amada esposa, había desaparecido y con ella se había llevado la alegría y la luz que guiaba a la familia.


	3. Chapter 3

POV BELLA.

Me levante decidida a hablar con mi padre, me arregle con ayuda de mis doncellas.

Al terminar baje las grandes escaleras de la mansión.

-¿mi padre?- pregunte al mayordomo de la mansión.

-Lord Charlie se encuentra en su estudio Srta. Bella- respondió el mayordomo.

Me encamine al estudio de mi padre, allí la puerta estaba cerrada golpee y me gire hacia mis doncellas.

-permaneced aquí debo hablar a solas con mi padre- les indique.

Las dos dirigieron hacia mí una leve reverencia y se giraron para permanecer un tanto alejadas de la puerta.

-adelante- hablo la voz de mi padre.

Abrí la puerta.

Él permanecía sentado en su escritorio y daba la espalda a la puerta.

-padre he venido a hablar contigo- hable decidida.

-querida mía debo concluir unos informes, acaso es tan urgente la razón por la que deseas hablar conmigo, no puede esto esperar-

Negué.

-padre llevo cuatro tratando de hablar contigo- le recrimine – no te he dicho cuanto me duele que destruyas tu existencia de esa manera, ¿acaso crees que no he notado como bebes sin parar en este estudio? ¿Acaso crees que no veo cada discusión con Charles?- cuestione furiosa.

-hija…- susurró mi padre sorprendido.

-se que la culpa es mía, yo no pude defenderá mi madre, pero no es justo que te castigues por aquel hecho, la encontraremos lo sé- afirme segura.

-hija como dices esas cosas, sé muy bien quien tiene a tu madre, es solo que no he logrado descifrarlo, pero jamás has sido la culpable de aquel infernal suceso-

Mi padre estiro sus brazos para acunarme en ellos.

-sabes que esto estaría mal visto hija mía, todo una caballero y abrazando a su hija- rio mi padre

-sabes que poco me importa- rebatí.

-a una joven como tu cosas como estas no importan pero cuando sea hora de desposarte deberán tomar importancia-

-seguramente en ese momento importara- reí.

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron nuestro momento.

-adelante- indico mi padre alejándose de mí y poniéndose de pie frente a la puerta.

- mi señor el joven Charles acaba de llegar, pero me ha dicho Lady Anabella que no se siente muy bien- anuncio el mayordomo.

-¿Qué tiene mi hijo?- pregunto Charlie preocupado.

-lady Anabella no a dicho demasiado solo que se siente indispuesto-

-iré a verlo enseguida- indico saliendo del estudio.

-¿y mi pequeña sobrina?- pregunte a al mayordomo antes de que saliera.

-se encuentra en su habitación-

Salí a verla, cada día pasaba cada minuto libre que tenia con ella era tan hermosa.


	4. Chapter 4

POV BELLA

Al entrar la habitación encontré a la pequeña Alice acurrucada plácidamente en su cama.

-¿Qué sucede, mi pequeña?-pregunté en un susurro, acariciando su cabello.

-No lo se, tía, sólo... no me encuentro bien- contesto mi preciosa Alice.

-¿Acaso te sientes mal?- me acerqué más a ella, sumamente angustiada.

-No sé, pero siento mucho frío- dijo mi hermosa sobrina. Sus palabras terminaron de preocuparme.

- Llamaré al Marqués de Cullen, cariño. No me gusta para nada la cara que tienes- le dije cubriéndola con una manta que tenía cerca de su pequeño buro.

La respiración de Alice se volvió acompasada, ahí noté que mi angelito se había quedado dormido. Sonreí levemente y salí de la habitación dispuesta a buscar a mi padre.

-Mi niña Bella- saludó amorosamente mi nana. Silvia, la mujer que había dedicado su vida a cuidar de mi madre y de mí.

-Nana, Alice no se siente bien- le advertí con la preocupación tatuada en cada palabra.

-Mi Señor Charles y mi Señora Anabella parecen estar enfermos- me informó mi nana, dejando ver una mueca que me hacía oprimir el corazón -El señor mandó llamar al Marqués de Cullen, esperemos que esté en su hogar o en el hospital.

-Voy a ver a mi hermano- informé atropelladamente.

-Iré con la niña Alice- me dijo caminando hacia la habitación de mi sobrina.

Caminé presurosa a los aposentos de mi hermano y su esposa. Al entrar a la habitación vi a mi hermano acostado en la cama, junto a él se encontraba Anabella. Se abrazaban y ella parecía dormir sobre el pecho de Charles.

-Hermano- susurre.

-¿Bella?- preguntó él con voz débil.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-cuestioné preocupada.

-Algo débil, pero nada de qué preocuparse. Tal vez sea un mal que se cure con un remedio de los que traerá el Marqués- rió mi hermano, con debilidad.

-Estoy segura que así será- afirmé convenciéndome de sus palabras.

-Alice ¿dónde está?- preguntó con un hilo de voz y frunciendo el ceño.

-En su habitación, al parecer no se siente bien- le informé.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene?- quiso saber entre resuellos irregulares.

-Yo diría que algo parecido a tus síntomas, pero será el Marqués quien diga eso, está en camino.

Pasada una hora, en donde estuve un tiempo con mi hermano y mi cuñada y el restante con mi Alice; llego el Marqués de Cullen acompañado por su esposa. Él estuvo en la habitación de mi hermano, para, posteriormente, pasar a la de mi sobrina. Cuando la revisó me obligó a salir de la habitación. No sé cuánto paso, para mí fue eterno, tal vez días enteros. Justo en el momento en el que salió el Marqués de los aposentos de mi Alice, noté que había deambulado sólo unos minutos por el pasillo.

-Lady Isabella, debo pediros tener cuidado con los enfermos. Lady Alice está muy débil y sus síntomas avanzan más despacio que los de sus padres, Lord Charles y mi sobrina no se encuentra con más posibilidades que la niña. Al parecer es una enfermedad que ha estado cubriendo la mayor parte de la zona norte de Europa, la han denominado desambiguación (cólera)- me informó el Marqués.

La siguiente conversación se basó en las medidas que debíamos tomar cada habitante de la casa para evitar el contagio. Pasaron 4 eternos días en los que el estado de salud de mi hermano y mi cuñada fueron empeorando. Llegó el momento en el que ya ni siquiera me permitían acercarme a la habitación, mi padre y yo permanecimos aislados de sus aposentos. Al segundo día Charles y Anabella fueron separados en dos habitaciones.

El miedo se había apoderado de mí, ya llevábamos una semana. Se cumplían 7 días y Charles parecía estar peor, Alice había mejorado considerablemente y el Marqués me había permitido que estuviera cerca de ella. Nuestra vida se había resumido a cuidar de mi hermano, de mi amada sobrina y mi cuñada. Las visitas iban y venían, las hermanas de Anabella y sus padres venían continuamente; y el Marqués de Cullen estaba constantemente de visita y permanecía eternas horas en casa. Había movilizado parte del personal que lo acompañaba en el hospital en donde trabajaba.

Era cerca de media noche y no había podido conciliar el sueño, aún así me encontraba en mi habitación a causa de la angustia que me había invadido, no quería perder a mi hermano, con el perdería mi esperanza... mi todo. El Marqués había decidido recientemente permanecer en nuestra mansión para ver su evolución, pero las esperanzas eran pocas.

-Niña Bella, su hermano desea verla- dijo mi nana través de la puerta de mi habitación. De inmediato me levante y corrí hacia donde estaba él. Dos jóvenes permanecían junto a mi hermano, Anabella estaba también en la habitación y permanecían tomados de la mano.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunte con agonía.

-Sabes bien que nos queda poco tiempo, mi hermosa Bella- dijo mi Charles con voz temblorosa.

-No..-solloce.

-Sí, Bella, nos iremos pronto. Pero no podamos partir sin hacerte prometer una cosa- habló Anabella con su voz aún más débil. Asentí.

-Haré lo que quieran, pero no nos abandonen. Háganlo por Alice, por mi- rogué.

-Mi bella princesa, debes prometerme que cuidarás de Alice y estarás con ella por nosotros- dijo Charles.

-Por supuesto- afirmé.

-Gracias, Bella, has sido como una hermana para mí- secundó Anabella, dando una profunda respiración y cerrando sus ojos.

-Descansa, amor mío. Te acompañare en un instante- le dijo en un leve susurro mi hermano a su esposa.

-Te amo, pequeña, no lo olvides- fue lo último que oí de la masculina voz de mi hermano.

Las damas que estaban junto a ellos los revisaron y entre ellas gritaban por el Marqués. Me quedé estupefacta, congelada en mi lugar sin creer el suceso del que había sido testigo. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el Marqués estuvo en la habitación, sin que él lo confirmara, yo sabía lo que había sucedido ante mis propios ojos: mi hermano se había ido de mi lado, él me había abandonado. Él y Anabella nos habían abandonado a mi padre, a Alice y a mí.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella en shock solo se dejo caer de rodillas, la muerte de su hermano era para ella, un golpe mayor que la desaparición de su madre.

Charlie llegó unos minutos después cuando ya el Márquez había determinado la muerte de su hijo y su nuera.

La imagen que encontró en aquella habitación le desgarro el corazón.

Bella se encontraba de rodilla en el suelo, sollozaba audiblemente y uno de las damas la consolaba.

Charlie bajo a la altura de su hija y la tomo en brazos.

-padre Charles… él se ha ido- dijo con debilidad y se deslizo en los brazos de su padre inconsciente.

Charlie desesperado trataba de hacerla reaccionar inútilmente.

Las damas llamaron al Marqués quien al ver la situación de Bella se apresuro a su posición.

-Lord Swan deberá dejarla reposar, esta noticia la ha afectado bastante- le indico el Márques con el corazón destruido su sobrina acababa de fallecer y no sabría como diría la noticia a su familia.

Visiblemente afectado el Marques decidió retirarse de la mansión Swan para permitir vivir el dolor en privado mientras él debía afrontar la tortura de comentar lo sucedido a su familia, y el dolor de no haber podido hacer nada por su joven sobrina y su esposo.

Charlie estuvo junto a su hija hasta que despertó y juntos fueron a darle la noticia a la pequeña Alice.

-abuelo- le llamó la pequeña Alice en cuanto lo vio entrar en la habitación.

-mi niña- dijo este corriendo a abrazarla.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó calmadamente la niña mientras un presentimiento se establecía en su corazón.

Alice a pesar de ser tan menor era muy hábil e inteligente, por lo que no era muy difícil para ella deducir que algo terrible había pasado en la mansión -¿mis padres?- preguntó inmediatamente.

-veras pequeña tus padres..ellos…- Bella no pudo continuar, gruesas lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas.

La pequeña no necesito más palabras para entender la situación.

-ellos..se fueron- afirmó

Bella y Charlie asintieron y se acercaron a ella para consolarla.

-¿Por qué se fueron acaso no me querían?- preguntó entre sollozos

-claro que si amor mío ellos te amaban y pensaron en ti hasta en último momento, ellos ahora no están con nosotros pero tú abuelo y yo lo estaremos contigo- le explicó Bella con el corazón destrozado ante la afirmación de Alice.

-de verdad estarán conmigo siempre- cuestionó Alice más calmada.

-si mi niña, además tienes a la Condesa, el Conde, tus tías todos estamos contigo- dijo Charlie abrazando a su nieta.

Al día siguiente seria el sepelio de los jóvenes.

Aquella mañana soleada pero triste para las familias Cullen y Swan todos se dirigían al sepelio.

Carlisle fue uno de los primeros en llegar junto con su hijo Edward Cullen y la Marquesa Esme Cullen.

Posteriormente llegaron los Swan acompañados de Edmund y Solange Cullen y sus hijas Annie y Victoria Cullen.

Los padres de Anabella destruidos consolaban a la pequeña Alice, mientras Annie y Victoria se consolaban con Bella, ya que ellas entendían el dolor por el que estaba pasando Bella, ellas habían perdido a su hermana su ejemplo a seguir.

Parte de Londres se encontraba en aquella iglesia, la familia Cullen en pleno, Carlisle Anthony Cullen el Duque de Cullen, padre del Márques de Cullen.

Los hermanos de Carlisle también asistieron, el Barón Anthony Cullen el hermano mayor del Márques regresaba de un viaje con su esposa la Baronesa Verónica Cullen y sus hijos Emmett y Jasper Cullen.

Los esposos Hale también estaban presentes con su joven y hermosa hija, Rosalie Hale.

Edward el único hijo de matrimonio se acerco a su primo Emmett con un sentimiento indescriptible, el había sido criado con Anabella, ella Annie y Victoria eran como sus hermanas.

Aquel joven de apariencia agraciada, excelente porte y un aura de caballero, de temple altanero y aspirante a Conde de Cullen esperaba encontrar el amor en cualquier joven londinense, pero se resignaba a dedicar su vida a la educación y los negocios de su padre mientras esperaba en silencio la dama que tomara su corazón y logrará cambiarle la perspectiva de la vida arrogante y sin sentido que tenía.

POV EDWARD

Me encontraba a una distancia prudente del féretro de mi prima y su esposo.

Emmett y yo estábamos igual de afectados por la muerte de este hermoso ángel.

-es increíble que Anabella ya no esté- expresó Emmett solemnemente en voz baja.

-lo sé- afirmé.

-es extraño pensar que no volveremos a verla, no sé aun no concibo esto- asentí en silencio.

-Recuerdas la noche en que Charles conoció a nuestra Anabella- dijo tristemente.

-sí, aquella noche en tu casa jugando cartas y hablando de damas-reí con tristeza.

-es cierto, como dijo Charles al ver a nuestra Anabella, ¡oh por Dios! ¿y quién es ese ángel?- imitó Emmett a Charles.

-pero tú no te quedabas atrás ¡oh pero que hermosa luce hoy Lady Hale!- Reñí.

-pero sabes que es muy hermosa- rebatió Emmett.

-si no puedo negar que es hermosa- aprobé.

-podrían dejar de hablar de asuntos tan vánales caballeros, no están en uno de sus bailes en donde pueden cortejar y hablar de damas con desdén, están en el funeral de mi hermano, os pido ubicarse en el lugar en donde están- nos regaño la voz femenina de una joven dama.

Giré sorprendido y la fulminé con la mirada.

-Lady Swan no cree usted que es más irrespetuoso escuchar conversaciones de caballeros- contesté con desdén.

La hermana de Charles, la joven Isabella Swan me observó con odio.

-le pido mil disculpas en nombre de mi primo y en el mío propio Srta. Swan, siento mucho lo su hermano, solo dialogábamos de lo extraño que será no tener a nuestra Anabella y al gran amigo al que considerábamos casi un hermano- se disculpo el muy falso de Emmett.

-aceptó sus disculpas Lord Cullen doy fe de su caballerosidad nada parecido a su acompañante – dijo Isabella regalándole una media sonrisa a Emmett.

-hay actitudes que las damas no deben tener, ahí no existe responsabilidad de mi parte en sus comportamientos- ironicé.

Emmett abrió los ojos y me observó sorprendido.

-Srta. Swan debe disculparnos estamos muy afectados por la situación- me defendió Emmett.


	6. Chapter 6

POV EDWARD

No respondí ante aquella afirmación, la muerte de mi querida prima me hacía sentir vacío.

Un dolor profundo se había instalado en mi pecho, a pesar de que los hombres no debíamos sentir, algo dolía en mí, algo se había ido con ella.

Necesitaba salir de aquí, huir, pero tenía que comportarme a la altura, mi prima lo merecía. Aún no lograba entender por qué se había ido, quería gritarle al mundo que ella no se lo merecía, era una injusticia lo que había sucedido con ella y Charles.

-Tía- la llamó la hija de mi prima.

La pequeña e indefensa Alice, por la cual velaría desde hoy, a la cual cuidaría y protegería con mi vida en caso de ser necesario.

Se lo debía a Anabella. Todos la observamos con detenimiento.

-Lord Cullen- saludó la niña y nos hizo una reverencia. Me puse a su altura y le dije al oído

- Lady Alice luce usted muy hermosa el día de hoy, sepa que cuenta conmigo incondicionalmente y ya sabe puede decirme Edward –

La niña asintió feliz y me hizo un ademán para seguir mi juego.

-Lo sé, pero debo comportarme como una dama-sonrió, aunque fue una sonrisa triste, de ausencia y dolor.

-Señorita Swan- dijo Emmett.

-Tía, el abuelo dice que la ceremonia comenzará en un momento, solicita tu presencia junto a él- manifestó la chiquilla estirando su mano para indicarle el camino a la odiosa Isabella.

Ella la tomó de la mano y la siguió sin despedirse de nosotros, -pero que insolente es esa niñita- pensé.

Posteriormente ocupamos nuestros lugares dentro de la iglesia.

La ceremonia fue lenta, agónica, emotiva, pero sobretodo solemne.

Todas las damas lloraban mientras los caballeros las consolaban. El rostro de Lord Swan era una máscara de tristeza y oscuridad, tomaba de vez en cuando la mano de Isabella, la cual parecía estar a punto de ahogarse en su propio llanto, no puedo negar que sentí lastima por la arrogante jovencita.

Tal vez yo fuera prepotente y mal humorado, pero tenía corazón, la pérdida de Anabella para mí significaba una gran pérdida.

La diferencia entre Isabella Swan y yo era que ella podía gritar su dolor su dolor, mientras yo tendría que llevarlo adentro.

Tenía que tragar uno a uno los nudos que se instalaban continuamente en mi garganta, poner rostro severo y demostrar fortaleza. Debía estar de pie, fuerte como un roble, atento a cualquier signo de que alguien pudiera necesitarme, aunque creo sinceramente que el dolor se reflejaba en mi mirada.

Al terminar la ceremonia los asistentes se acercaron a mis tíos y mis primas, posteriormente a los Swan dándoles las condolencias a Lord Swan y su hija.

POV BELLA

Para cuando salimos de la ceremonia mis ojos ardían como si hubiese llorado durante miles de años.

El ánimo general había empeorado y aún faltaba el momento más duro, el que más esfuerzo me costaría; dejar en aquel solitario lugar a la que consideraba mi hermana y al único hermano que había tenido y por el cual hubiese dado la vida sin dudar.

Tomé a Alice con fuerza de la mano y justo frente a la puerta nos abordó la Duquesa Solange Cullen.

-Querida Isabella, lo siento tanto...- habló despacio, su mirada era dulce, más que todo maternal.

- Gracias- dije – Creo que las dos hemos tenido una gran pérdida, hemos perdido algo que amábamos-

Me envolvió en un abrazo, el cual le agradecí con el corazón. Eso era lo que más necesitaba en ese preciso momento.

-Entiendo un poco el dolor que te embarga .. yo ..he perdido a mi hija...- dijo de pronto sollozando.

-Yo … lo….siento…- fue lo único que me atreví a decir.

-¿Abuela?…¿Tía?...- habló mi Alice, la pequeña de la que nos habíamos olvidado totalmente -¿Puedo abrazarlas?- nos pidió con ilusión.

La levanté en mis brazos sin importarme que se "viera mal".

La duquesa nos acercó lo más que pudo a su cuerpo y nos besó la coronilla de la cabeza a ambas.

Me sentía protegida en ese intenso y emotivo abrazo.

Bajamos a Alice justo cuando apareció el Duque y llamó la atención de su esposa y nieta.

Me indicaron que viajarían juntos en el carruaje, la Duquesa, el Duque, Alice y mi padre.

Las hijas de los Duques se ya habían marchado, con el resto de los Cullen.

Resignada y sola caminé a mi carruaje, el cual se encontraba a tan solo unos pasos adelante.

Quería reprocharle a mi padre por abandonarme de camino a aquel lugar, pero no podía hacerlo, Alice también debía estar con sus abuelos y yo no podía ser egoísta ante ello. Además mi padre pasaba por el mismo dolor, tal vez el Duque y la Duquesa lo entenderían mejor que yo.

Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla, no deseaba estar sola, esto era muy duro para mi y empeorar mis males, mi nana había tenido que viajar ayer su hija estaba demasiado enferma, por otra parte mi doncella se había quedado en casa.

Ellas eran mis únicas compañías posibles, estaba totalmente destinada a enfrentar éste terrible momento sola.

Cerré mis ojos, recosté la cabeza, dejando el paso libre a la tristeza y permitiendo que me inundara.

La puerta del carruaje se abrió, pensando que mi padre tal vez había decidido volver no abrí los ojos.

-Disculpará usted, Lady Swan, pero su padre me ha pedido que le acompañe- habló la voz que más odiaba en todo Londres.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, sumamente furiosa.

-¿Qué hace éste engreído aquí?- pensé.

-Debo decir que no es de mi total agrado, pero si mi padre lo ha autorizado debo resignarme ¿no cree?- le dije indiferente, limpiando disimuladamente las lágrimas que minutos antes había dejado escapar.

Él pareció no prestarle atención a mi comentario y se acomodó a mi lado.

-¿Pero que se ha creído éste hombre para sentarse tan cerca de mí cuando existe en el carruaje el espacio suficiente para que este lejos?- pensé asesinándolo con la mirada.

-Se está más cómodo aquí- dijo sonriendo con suficiencia.

Lo ignoré totalmente y volví a cerrar los ojos.

El conductor cerró la puerta e inicio el camino hacia el mausoleo.

-Entonces, ¿le molesta tanto mi presencia que me evitará todo el camino?- murmuró Cullen con su desquiciante tono de suficiencia.

No le respondí.

-Mmm... éste será un interesante monólogo- volvió a hablar el engreído.

-¿Acaso soy tan indigno de hablarle a la pura y respetable dama, que es más histérica y fría que cualquier otra que haya conocido?- Abrí los ojos para asesinarlo con la mirada nuevamente, acababa de decirme fría e histérica, ¡eso sí que no se lo permitiría!

- ¿Acaso cree que en el funeral de mi hermano y mi cuñada debo ser como esas damas de poca categoría que se le ofrecen por un simple acto de cariño para con ellas? ¿Tan de baja clase me considera, Lord Cullen?- reclamé furiosa.

-Para ser una dama... parece más como si fuera una de esas mujeres de las afueras, fría, desquiciada y sola- refutó con el más insoportable y solemne tono.

-¿Sola?- pregunté frustrada.

El muy entrometido asintió y sonrió como si hubiese dado en mi punto más vulnerable.

Y lo que me molestó es que lo hubiese logrado.

-Piense usted lo que le plazca – le respondí a punto de bajarme por la ira que me dio al escuchar sus palabras.

Guardó silencio un momento y yo suspiré aliviada.

-Me pregunto cómo una mujer como usted hará para conseguir quien la despose- habló de nuevo.

-¿Perdón?- cuestioné con total indignación.

-Sí ¿cómo lo hará? Es usted insolente, insoportable, engreída, pretenciosa y déspota- me criticó el muy sin vergüenza, hablando con tan naturalidad, como si hablara de cualquier trivialidad en lugar de estar criticando mi persona.

-De usted debo decir que para aspirar a Conde es un majadero, atrevido, inculto, engreído, molesto y además poco atractivo, un pretencioso que cree que pude tener a la mujer que desee a sus pies y que, aparte de todo, no debe saber ni dar un beso excelso y apasionado. Es más, estoy casi segura que no debe saber nada del amor- dije a punto de pegar de gritos.

Los ojos parecieron salirse de sus órbitas en cuanto acabé mi discurso.

-Entonces... ¿está usted casi segura que no sé dar ni siquiera un beso, Señorita Swan?- me dijo, literalmente, escupiendo las palabras.

Asentí segura.

No vi venir su movimiento, su ventaja fue estar tan cerca de mí.

Me sujetó por las muñecas y en un acto casi desesperado poso sus labios sobre los míos.

Giré la cara con fuerza, pero el tomó mis manos con una de las suyas y con la otra tomó mi rostro y me obligo a besarlo.

Al principio no correspondí, incluso estuve a punto de morderlo, pero su beso fue tan profundo que no tuve más remedio que seguir su juego, esperanzada en que me dejase en paz.

-¿Cómo se atrevía?, era un ser despreciable y ruin, ¿cómo me hacía involucrarme en un juego así con él en momentos tan dolorosos cómo éste? De a poco se alejo de mí, me soltó suavemente, me miró por un momento directo a los ojos y sin dudarlo alcé mi mano y la estampé de lleno en su mejilla, dándole una sonora bofetada.

-No se atreva a ponerme una mano encima jamás- amenacé furiosa -Aunque... debo admitir que me decepcionó, ¿eso es todo lo que puede hacer? ¿Ese es su concepto de un beso apasionado? ¿Sabe?, después de todo he comprobado mi teoría, besa mejor un horrible sapo que usted- le dije justo antes que abrieran la portezuela para bajarme del carruaje.

Me fui sin mirar atrás, dejándolo a él ahí.

Consternada caminé a toda prisa rumbo al mausoleo, ahí ya estaban los Cullen junto a mi padre.

Alice estaba con su tía, la pequeña Annie; aunque, realmente no era tan pequeña, sólo dos años menor que yo.

Me acerqué a mi padre temblando, lo que acababa de suceder en el carruaje me había terminado de desestabilizar, estaba totalmente aturdida.

No podía negar que, a pesar de todo lo que viajaba por mí mente, el arrogante Cullen me había dejado sin aliento con el beso. Además, aunque hubiera dado a entender otra cosa, jamás había besado a alguien y éste, a pesar de la situación, había sido un beso apasionado y estremecedor.

Por otro lado, en mi mente estaba el hecho que estaba a punto de enterrar a mi hermano.

Tenía que comportarme, no permitir que esas banalidades opacaran este doloroso momento; eran tantos los sentimientos que me aturdían que decidí alejarme de todos, escabulléndome a un rincón lo más apartado posible.

Observé cómo los hombres del servicio funeral ubicaban el féretro de mi hermano y el de Anabella en aquella bóveda. Mi único consuelo, lo único que me queda, era que estarían juntos por toda la eternidad.

Di dos pasos atrás y choqué con algo, comencé a hiperventilar y no sentí nada más que la soledad de la ausencia de mí querido Charles.


	7. Chapter 7

POV EDWARD

Tropecé con la altanera hija de Charlie Swan, pero en ésta ocasión no se giró desafiante, justo como minutos atrás se había comportado en el carruaje. Ella parecía temblar, chocó conmigo y sin más se desvaneció. Mi primera reacción fue tomarla en brazos y lo logré tan solo unos cuantos centímetros antes que tocara el suelo.

-Señorita Swan- la llamé pero no obtuve respuesta.

Emmett, con quien minutos antes me había reunido, se acercó preocupado.

-Edward- susurró.

-Llama a mi padre- le dije angustiado.

Él corrió hacia el lugar en donde permanecían todos, al informar lo sucedido todos centraron su atención en aquel apartado rincón, fijándose en mí. Charlie Swan corrió a mi lado, sostuvo a su hija, reemplazando mis brazos y alejándome. Mi padre se encargó de disponer un lugar en aquel tenebroso sitio para atenderla. Posteriormente, cuando recuperó el conocimiento, Charlie Swan se alejó, buscó a sus hombres y dio órdenes para llevarla de vuelta a su hogar. Me acerqué hacia el lugar en donde aún reposaba la débil y frágil joven.

-Debo agradecerle lo que ha hecho usted por mi hija, joven Cullen- me dijo Charlie, posicionándose nuevamente a un lado de Isabella y al mío. Me ofreció su mano, en señal de admiración y agradecimiento..

-Sólo he estado en el momento justo- dije sin más.

-¿Podría usted acompañar a mi hija para que yo pueda organizar los últimos detalles en éste lugar?- me pidió con solemnidad.

Asentí.

Él se retiró con agilidad, me posicioné en el lugar que había ocupado Charlie, Isabella seguía recostada y exageradamente pálida. Di una pequeña mirada a nuestro alrededor y me di cuenta de que estábamos solos. Todos estaban congregados en torno al fatídico evento que se celebraba. Ella no se movió al notar mi presencia, sólo permaneció allí, inmune y con la mirada hacia algún lugar que no logré descifrar. En el momento que intenté hablarle me miró con desdén y esbozó una sonrisa malévola.

-Debo admitir que al final del día usted es útil, aunque sea para una insignificante cosa– murmuró.

No fui capaz de articular palabra, no entendía por qué, pero realmente me afectaba verla tan mal. Aunque ante mí aparentaba ser fuerte.

-No es necesario que iniciemos una nueva discusión, sólo quiero saber cómo se encuentra de salud, Lady Isabella –dije en un leve susurro.

-Estupenda- me indicó levantándose con agilidad. Su repentino movimiento le provocó una nueva recaída que la hizo volver a recostarse. Me angustié y me apresuré para ayudarla.

-Le dije que no se me acercara, Lord Cullen, aléjese- me grito histérica, con la voz sofocada y rompió en llanto.

La abracé a pesar de su rechazo y aunque recibí unos buenos golpes de su parte, no la solté; al contrario, la apreté con más intensidad.

-Shhhhh ya..ya...- le dije acariciando su cabello.

Los sollozos fueron disminuyendo y su respiración se acompasó. La miré y me di cuenta de que se había quedado dormida.

Al llegar Charlie y verla tan vulnerable me dio una mirada de terror.

-Sólo se ha quedado dormida- susurré.

-Se lo agradezco, Joven Cullen- dijo Charlie.

Inexplicablemente, cuando la vi partir... algo en mí se fue con ella.

Dejé de prestarle atención al absurdo sentimiento y busqué a mi padre.

De regreso a casa se hizo un silencio sepulcral en el carruaje. Cuando llegamos, mi madre se bajó en cuanto nos detuvimos y mi padre me observó con seriedad.

-Debo hablar contigo- me dijo- Sígueme- Asentí.

Me bajé del carruaje y fui tras él. Cuando llegamos a su despacho cerré la puerta tras de mí. El repentino cambio de actitud y la seriedad de mi padre sólo podrían significar una cosa: problemas.

-Edward Anthony Cullen, te he tenido paciencia, pero ya es justo que promueva esto- habló Carlisle

-¿Cuál es el tema?- pregunte confundido.

-Tu esposa-

-Mmmm- respondí sin entender.

-Edward, ya estás en edad para casarte, tener una familia... Desde hoy tendrás dos meses para buscar esposa, si no, lo haré yo ¿has entendido?- sentenció mi padre- Entiendo que quieras buscar el amor y elegir a la mujer correcta... pero no pienso ser el hazme reír de todo Londres por que mi heredero, y futuro Conde de Cullen, no haya logrado encontrar una linda mujer para desposarla-

-La encontraré, padre-prometí.

-Eso espero, Edward. De lo contrario tendrás que atenerte a lo que yo disponga, es eso o quedaras sin herencia- me amenazó y luego hizo ademán para que saliera de su despacho.

Ya se cumplían quince días desde el funeral de mi querida Anabella. Desde aquel día no había visto a la arrogante Isabella, a Alice la había saludado dos noches atrás en casa de mis tíos, los Duques. Había compartido un breve momento con ellos y con mis primas Victoria y Annie; en una agradable cena, amaba estar junto a ese par de angelitos, hacían mi vida más alegre. Ellas y mi Alice.

Las noches siguientes a la conversación con mi padre no pude dormir pensando en lo que haría, tenía menos de dos meses para buscar una esposa, ¿a quién tendría que pedírselo? No tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que haría, había pensado en la joven Isabella pero... ¿cómo podría amarla, siendo ella esa criatura tan arrogante? Me negué más de mil veces esa posibilidad.

Había pensado en cada dama, hasta en mi querida Florie Masen, mi mejor amiga de la infancia, o en su hermana Danny Masen; hijas del Duque de Masen, el único problema es que las dos se encontraban en Francia y llegar hasta ellas me constaría demasiado trabajo.

Otro factor era que no sabía si alguna ya se había desposado o estaría comprometida, aunque tenía fe en la pequeña Danny, ella no era mayor que Isabella, a lo mucho tendría su misma de edad 16 años; mientras que Florie tendría 18 ya que yo era un año mayor que ella. Bueno, ¿pero por qué tenía que compararlas con Isabella?

Despejé mi mente y salí de la casa decidido a encontrar a una dama que se interesara en mí como esposo.

Ya había descartado una cuantas, entre ellas a la empalagosa Jessica Stanley, ella definitivamente no.

Caminaba por las calles de Londres, tratando de encontrar aquella linda joven de gran espíritu y corazón bondadoso que hiciese latir al mío más rápido, alguien que me hiciera sonreír, suspirar, una linda mujer que me embriagara con su belleza y cautivara mis sentidos.

-Edward-susurro una delicada voz.

Me giré en dirección al origen de la voz y la vi allí. Mi mejor amiga de la infancia, mi cómplice de travesuras ocultas, mí querida Florie Masen. Tras ella se encontraba la hermosa Danny, tan parecida a su hermana, pero al mismo tiempo tan única.

-Por fin había encontrado una candidata o dos- me dije a mí mismo y sonreí.


	8. Chapter 8

**EDWARD POV**

-¿Señoritas Masen, como han estado?- saludé con alegría mientras me acercaba a ellas.

-Muy bien, Lord Cullen ¿Y usted?- respondió Florie con una gran sonrisa, acercándose y dándome un emotivo abrazo.

- ¿No les parece que están expresando demasiada confianza en ese "saludo"?- fijo una nueva voz la cual no pude identificar. Me alejé de Florie para ver de quién era dueña.

Frente a nosotros se encontraba una hermosa joven, a mi ver no pasaría los 18 años, era rubia, de ojos azules como el mar y sus mejillas estaban preciosamente teñidas de un rojo carmesí.

-Lo siento, Señorita Masen. Ha sido un gran atrevimiento, me he dejado llevar por la emoción de verla de nuevo- me disculpé con Florie al tiempo que besaba su mano y le guiñaba un ojo.

-¡Edward, siempre tan modesto!- se burló esa hermosa joven.

-¡Ya, Ju! No debes molestar a Lord Cullen de esa forma- regañó Florie a la joven mujer.

-¿Ju?- pregunté estupefacto.

-¿Acaso luzco tan diferente, Lord Cullen?- se burló la joven ante mi expresión.

-¿Julieta Masen?- pregunté anonadado.

- Por supuesto, Lord Cullen. La misma- afirmó sonriente.

-No lo puedo creer, Julieta ¿Cuánto tiempo?- me acerqué a ella y la abracé, aunque fuese muy poco "decoroso" el dar muestras de cariño en público.

-Me es muy grato volver a verle, Lord Cullen después de casi...- lo meditó unos segundos- ¿5 años?- cuestionó la bella Julieta.

-Lo mismo digo, que hermosa se encuentra usted y que diferente me parece- le dije con sinceridad.

-Lo sé, ha sido un cambio muy especial, he de admitirlo. Permítame decirle que usted no se queda atrás, desde aquellas tardes en el bosque cerca de la misión de mis tíos han pasado varias años y aún conserva la misma hermosa sonrisa que podría flechar el corazón de cualquier dama- rió Julieta.

No podía creer que Julieta Masen estuviese frente a mí, ella era prima de Florie y Danny.

Ella también hacia parte del grupo con el que de niños nos divertíamos Emmett y yo, a escondidas de nuestros padres, ya que escapábamos de las mansiones y nos refugiábamos en el bosque,

Aquel bosque unía las mansiones de Emmett, Florie y la mía.

Julieta venía de vacaciones ocasionalmente, hacía alrededor de cinco o seis años los padres de las hermanas Masen se habían trasladado hacia Francia, llevándose con sigo las visitas de Julieta.

No podía negar que había regresado más hermosa y radiante que antes, ya era toda una mujer y no puede evitar pensar en, que si de niños me había interesado en ella... ¿por qué no lo podía hacer ahora? Además, mi padre me lo había pedido, ¿cierto? Intentaría conquistarla.

-Gracias por el cumplido. Pero cuéntenme, ¿qué las trae por Londres nuevamente?- comenté con alegría.

-Hemos venido a visitar a una de nuestras tías que padece de una extraña enfermedad. Estaremos aquí por unos meses- me respondió Danny hablando por primera vez.

-Oh, lo lamento. Espero que pronto se recupere- luego me dirigí hacia Danny -Que bueno es verle de nuevo, pensé que la pequeña Danny no me consideraba tan digno de oír su armoniosa voz- dije riendo. Danny bajó la cara al suelo y se escondió tras su hermana.

-Danny, no debes sentir vergüenza alguna. Es Edward- dijo Florie en un susurro que solo oímos quienes estábamos allí.

-Debo pedirles que vayamos a un lugar más discreto. Me encantaría saber lo que ha sido de sus vidas en estos años- las invité cortésmente.

Conocía el lugar perfecto para poder hablar con ellas e investigar si alguna estaba comprometida o si deseaba ser mi esposa. La primera candidata seria Julieta, después estaría Florie y luego la hermosa Danny.

Ofrecí mi brazo derecho a Florie, Danny se unió al izquierdo y Julieta se acomodó cerca de Danny.

Así atravesamos la transitada calle.

Caminamos alrededor de dos cuadras, cuando estábamos a punto de llegar a la casa de té de mi madre. Ese era un lugar que permanecía la mayor parte del tiempo solo, bueno salvo uno o dos empleados. Ahí se reunían las damas, amigas de mi madre, y en ocasiones los caballeros, amigos de mi padre.

-¿Les representa alguna dificultad el hecho de estar en este lugar conmigo?- pregunté preocupado por lo que pudieran pensar los padres de las jóvenes.

-Si entramos en silencio y con tanto estilo como nos has mostrado las calles londinenses seguro nadie nos vera- aportó Julieta feliz.

Sonreí y las guíe hacia el salón. Abrí la puerta para toparme con unos hermosos ojos chocolates, al verlos retrocedí.

-Yo…lo siento- se disculpó la dueña de esas orbes chocolate. No sabía desde cuándo esos ojos me parecían tan hermosos.

-No se preocupe, Lady Swan, ha sido mi culpa- le dije con dulzura.

Ella subió el rostro, al verme su expresión cambio totalmente, frunció el ceño y me vio con odio.

-Lord Cullen- me llamó Alice.

-Bella dama- la saludé poniéndome a su altura y soltando el agarre de Danny y Florie. La pequeña sonrió.

-Alice, es momento de que nos retiremos- le indicó Isabella, ella hizo un gesto triste y se acercó a despedirse.

-Edward- me llamó Julieta. Giré mi rostro en su dirección.

-¿Es acaso la hermana de Charles Swan y la pequeña, la hija de tu prima Anabella?- me preguntó en un susurro que pareció molestar a Isabella, ya que la fulminó con la mirada. Asentí.

-Disculpe, Lady Swan, conocí a Lord Charles y Lady Anabella hace algunos años, lamento mucho su fallecimiento- expresó Julieta de forma solemne.

Isabella no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a observar a Alice.

-Gracias ¿Lady...?- habló Alice.

-Lady Julieta pequeña. Permíteme decirte que eres tan hermosa como tu madre y tan educada como tu padre- alagó Julieta.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó la pequeña Alice, sorprendida.

-En verdad, pequeña. Tuve trato cercano con tu madre y eres una hermosa réplica de ella-apuntó Florie con añoranza.

No recordaba lo amigas que habían sido Anabella, Annie y Victoria con las Masen.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó nuevamente Alice incrédula.

Julieta asintió y Alice sonrió complacida.

-Alice, debemos irnos. Tu abuelo nos espera en casa- dijo Isabella observando despectivamente a las jóvenes Masen y olvidándose de mí.

Dio dos pasos sin despedirse y esperó a que Alice se despidiera de nosotros. Luego desapareció tras la puerta del carruaje.

-Pero que joven más altanera y mal educada- afirmó Julieta.

-Sólo está muy afectada por lo de su hermano, inclusive se ha desmayado en el funeral- la excusé con vehemencia.

-En eso tienes razón, parecía que quería matarme en cuanto mencioné a su hermano y a Anabella- dijo Julieta.

Pasamos al salón y allí nos atendieron los sirvientes trayendo té para todos.

Después de unos minutos en los que hablamos de trivialidades, como los cambios de Londres y otros aspectos generales de Paris, me decidí a buscar la información que necesitaba.

-Y entonces, éstas bellas jóvenes ya están en edad de desposarse, ¿alguna propuesta?- pregunté desinteresadamente. Las tres rieron.

-Sí, debo decir que a Julieta le han sobrado pretendientes pero sólo uno ha logrado ganarse su corazón- intervino Florie.

Descarté inmediatamente a Julieta.

-Pero no soy la única que ha decidió casarse, Florie. Tú estás más loca de amor que yo- confesó Julieta y rió melodiosamente.

Descarté a Florie dejando a Danny como mi única opción.

-¿Y tú Danny?-pregunté con esperanza.

-Aún no decido, aunque es lamentable decir que de quien estoy enamorada no me merece como esposa- respondió tristemente.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?-pregunté confundido

-Danny se ha enamorado de un pequeño mercader de Paris, nuestros padres no lo aceptan y desean que se case con Lord Joyce un hombre de 40 años - comentó Florie furiosa.

-Danny, ¿y si te pidiera que fueras mi esposa? Como un trato, claro está. Debo buscar esposa antes de dos meses y tú debes tener un esposo. Podrías verte con tu amado y yo cumpliría los deseos de mi padre- expresé mi loca idea esperando no recibir un golpe por parte de las tres damas ahí presentes.

-Pero… pero…Edward es demasiado arriesgado-objetó nerviosa Danny.

- Será sencillo- dije.

-¿Estás seguro, Edward?-preguntó Florie dudando.

-Seguro. Estaremos casados, pero serás libre de amar aquel comerciante y te ayudaré para que lo veas- afirmé.

-Si las cosas son así, me parece una excelente idea, Danny- afirmó Julieta Feliz. Hasta ese momento recordé que junto a nosotros también estaban Florie y Julieta.

-Los apoyo- concluyó Florie.

-Acepto, Edward. Nos casaremos en tres meses, será tiempo suficiente para volver a Paris, hablar con Oliver, dejar todo listo y volver a Londres para nuestra boda- dijo Feliz Danny corriendo a abrazarme.

-Todo será perfecto, hoy iniciaremos con los preparativos. Todo deberá ser discreto para no levantar sospechas, nadie podrá enterarse de nuestro arreglo, Danny. Si no, seremos desheredados de por vida- dije abrazándola.

Sonreí feliz con la esperanza que mi padre creyera en mi deseo de desposar a Danny y me diera otro mes más de plazo.


	9. Chapter 9

Varios días habían pasado desde el acuerdo entre Danny Masen y Lord Cullen. Habían decidido darse tres meses de límite para anunciar su compromiso.

Juntos habían hablado con Carlisle para tranquilizarlo, afirmando que se habían enamorado y querían estar seguros, los padres de Danny estuvieron de acuerdo con el tiempo pactado, rompiendo su trato con Lord Joyce.

El rumor de la unión Masen-Cullen ya se había propagado a oídos de Isabella, quien furiosa por los comentarios había decidido encerrarse en su habitación.

Charlie Swan llevaba varios días recibiendo cartas que le informaban sobre el paradero de su amada René, primero en Escocia luego en Italia y posteriormente, la más probable, en Paris, Francia. Invadido por la angustia de recuperarla, había decidido salir en su búsqueda, dejaría a Carlisle a cargo de sus negocios y le daría plena libertad para tomar las decisiones pertinentes en lo necesario, también lo dejaría como responsable y tutor de Isabella y Alice mientras regresaba. Confiaba plenamente en Carlisle y sabía que el velaría por la salud y bienestar de su nieta y hija.

Dos días después de recibir la última carta y decidido a marcharse, por la mañana, entró a la habitación de Isabella para informarle que se ausentaría por unos meses, no le daría explicaciones, no quería ilusionarla con el hecho de que su madre probablemente estaría de vuelta. La vida de Isabella sin Charles era vacía y sin sentido. Pero él estaba totalmente seguro que si René regresaba, tal vez recuperarían parte de la alegría que ya no existía en la mansión Swan.

**POV BELLA**

Golpearon la puerta, un simple y tierno golpe, sabía que era mi padre, solo él haría ese sonido.

-Adelante-indiqué.

-Bella, hija, debo hablar contigo- me dijo serio, entrando a mi habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Observó a mi doncella, ésta entendió su mensaje y se retiro.

-Estaré con la niña Alice, mi Lady- me indicó, asentí y salió.

-Te escucho- animé a mi padre.

-En unas horas saldré de viaje con algunos de mis empleados, esta vez no serán unos días hija, tal vez sean meses. Aunque, creo que encontraré lo que busco en muy poco tiempo, iré a Paris- me dijo dejándome congelada. No podía creer que se iría a tan solo un mes de la muerte de Charles, me abandonaría a mi suerte mientras yo seguía llorando y soñando con Charles y Anabella, mientras cada noche gritaba sus nombres y el de mi madre. No le dije nada, me limité a asentir a sus indicaciones.

A lo único que le presté atención después de eso, fue cuando mencionó que el Marqués de Cullen estaría a cargo de Nana, de Alice y de mí.

El resto de su largo discurso de despedida, fueron palabras efímeras que no logré entender. Sólo asentí una y otra vez. En cuanto salió de mi habitación me derrumbé gritando, ¡cuánto lo odiaba! Me encerré en mi profunda y deprimente tristeza.

Cómo deseaba morirme ese en preciso momento, no quería nada más. Luego pensé en Alice por un instante, pero la tristeza era más fuerte que el recuerdo de mi hermoso ángel. Decepcionada, los siguientes ocho días los pase en mi habitación entre sueños arrebatadores y lágrimas de soledad. Nana entraba periódicamente a dejarme alimentos, pero no deseaba nada, ella me había prometido encargarse de Alice mientras estuviese en ese estado. Alice había pedido permiso para ir con sus abuelos unos días, le había ordenado a Nana que fuera con ella, pero no me hizo caso y se quedó para estar al pendiente de mí.

Había recibido al menos 3 visitas de Annie y Victoria Cullen, pero en todas me había negado a recibirlas. El Marqués también había venido y me había dicho que si continuaba en este estado tendría que llevarme al hospital para que no muriera de hambre. Nadie había logrado convencerme de salir de mi estado de sufrimiento, hasta habían pensado llevarme a un sitio para tratar problemas mentales. Mientras trataban de deshacerme de mí, yo me había encerrado en mi cuarto.

De vez en cuando me alimentaba, sólo una que otra vez para no desmayarme, no quería pasar por lo mismo de semanas atrás cuando caí inconsciente.

Después de algún tiempo en la misma situación, pensando en el sufrimiento de Nana y mi pequeña sobrina, decidí que sólo necesitaba un día más para recuperar mi camino, mi razón de existir. Cuando menos imaginé, habían pasado dos meses y mi padre aun no regresaba, Alice llevaba alrededor de dos semanas en casa de los Duques.

Aquella mañana, Nana entró con mi bandeja de alimentos y, aunque aún me sentía débil, decidí no comer.

-¡Isabella Marie Swan, ya está bien de tu drama! ¿Cómo es posible que Alice, que ha perdido a sus padres y su abuelo no está, no se encuentre ni por asomo en una situación como la tuya? Para colmo de sus males, ¡su tía está enloqueciendo! Alice ha decidió continuar con su vida… ¿y tú? ¿Te vas a quedar aquí obligándote al encierro y no afrontando tu vida?, ¿no me dijiste que le habías prometido a Charles cuidarla?, ¿dejarás que los Duques se queden con ella? Porque déjame decirte que eso planean hacer, pedirán su tutela para cuidarla y si sigues allí se la llevarán y te quedarás sola- me dijo furiosa.

-Tal vez eso sea lo mejor-dije como si nada importara, sintiéndome miserable por mi actitud.

-Perfecto- dijo mi Nana decepcionada y saliendo de mi habitación.

Minutos después oí la dulce voz de Alice en el pasillo, luego abrieron la puerta y sus pasitos invadieron mi habitación.

-Tía..¿Ya te sientes mejor?-preguntó en voz baja. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al escucharla, era una maldita cobarde.

-Sí- balbuceé.

-Sólo quería saber cómo te encontrabas antes de irme con mis abuelos, he venido por mis cuadernos de dibujo- no dije nada, sólo me limité a escucharla. Ni siquiera me atrevía a verla -Ellos dicen que pronto nos iremos a vivir a su casa, que es mejor que me acostumbre a su mansión. Pero, tía, yo quiero ésta casa, aquí estaban mis padres y si me voy ya no me querrán. Además te extraño, me siento triste porque la única forma de estar cerca de mi padre es cuando estoy contigo- dijo mi Alice. Se acercó, besó mi frente y salió.

El peso de mis actos cayó sobre mí, por dos meses abandoné a mi amada sobrina a su suerte, justo como mi padre lo hizo conmigo. Había sido igual de cruel con ella, yo era despreciable y esto debía solucionarse ahora. De eso me encargaría en ese preciso momento.

Tal y como estaba corrí escaleras abajo, la debilidad y la falta de alimentación no me permitieron avanzar más rápido. Pero logré llegar al borde de la escalera para detener a Alice e impedir que se fuera. Mi pequeña era todo lo que tenía, lo único que me quedaba de él. Era también una parte de mí, quería rogarle perdón por abandonarla, quería abrazarla y recuperarla. Mi vestimenta era indecorosa, pero eso no me afectó en lo más mínimo, bajé las escaleras y la llamé. La sonrisa que me ofreció fue el recordatorio de lo despreciable que había sido con ella y me prometí a mí misma en ese instante que cuidaría a Alice con mi vida.

-Alice- la llamé nuevamente para detener su camino. La alcancé y la abracé con fuerza.

-Mi niña perdóname por todo- le dije al oído.

No había notado la presencia de la Duquesa de Cullen y sus hijas.

-Isabella, querida ¿cómo te encuentras?-me preguntó la Duquesa.

-Muy bien, su majestad- respondí tratando de sonreír.

-Que bueno, cariño, debo hablar contigo, ¿podemos hacerlo en privado?- pidió con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto- dije indicándole el camino al despacho de mi padre.

Ella asintió y me siguió dejando a Alice con Annie y trayendo a Victoria junto con ella. Entramos al despacho y nos acomodamos en el escritorio de mi padre, sentí un gran vacío al no encontrarlo allí, no podía creer que ya habían pasado dos meses de su ausencia.

-Debo disculparme por no haberlas atendido antes, sentía algunas molestias- me disculpé- Además de mi presentación personal-

-No debes preocuparte por eso, mi niña. Debo hablar contigo de algo muy serio, tiene que ver con Alice- me informó nerviosa.

No dije nada así que ella prosiguió.

-Hemos notado, Edmund y yo, que estas en una situación muy difícil y queremos apoyarte, pequeña. Por lo tanto, deseamos que Alice viva con nosotros. Edmund piensa que en tu condición, además de ser muy joven no estás… preparada para cuidar a Alice. Lo que queremos es que tú y la niña vengan a vivir a nuestra casa- me explicó con calma.

Me sentí peor al darme cuenta que todos pensaban lo mismo. Yo no sería capaz de cuidar a mi Alice y no estaba lista para cumplir la promesa que le hice a mi hermano.

-Sé que los últimos días no me he encontrado bien de salud y ánimo. Pero soy totalmente apta para cuidar a Alice, además cuento con Nana- le dije rogando porque mis palabras pudieran convencerla.

-Querida, jamás he dudado de que seas capaz de velar por el bienestar de Alice. Es sólo que necesitas apoyo, aún eres muy joven y esto implica demasiada responsabilidad. Es demasiado para ti- acotó con voz dulce.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero yo puedo, ésta es nuestra casa, Nana esta con nosotras y mi padre regresará pronto- me defendí de nuevo.

-Querida Isabella, no quiero que pienses que Edmund y yo queremos quitarte a Alice. Sólo queremos apoyarte, por eso te pido que vengas también con nosotras y vivas conmigo y mis hijas. Quiero darte el amor que necesitas, además Nana también vendrá, ella es la persona que ha cuidado de ti y de Alice, jamás la dejaría aquí. Bella, sabes que ella no puede hacerse responsables de ti y de Alice, es tan solo una sirvienta. Lo único por lo que Edmund consideraría dejarte aquí con Alice es que te desposaras y no creo que eso sea necesario aún, para él un matrimonio es sinónimo de estabilidad y prosperidad. Pero, permítame aconsejarte, pequeña; que no debes hacerlo por obligación, sino por amor-

-mi madre tiene mucha razón Isabella, en casa contaras con Annie y conmigo y tendrás compañía- hablo por primera vez Victoria.

Sus palabras fueron claras o me casaba o me quitaban a Alice y tendría que ir a una casa extraña. No pude culpar ni a la Duquesa ni a Victoria, eran tan buenas y sabía que ellas lo hacían por protegerme de mí misma. Pero no me podía permitir fallarle a Charles, no de nuevo, no podía dejarme vencer. Tenía que ser fuerte, así que buscaría un esposo.


	10. Chapter 10

**POV EDWARD **

Me encontraba en mi habitación esperando a que el sastre terminara los últimos arreglos de mi traje.

Sólo faltan dos días para mi boda con Danny, hoy realizaríamos una cena para finiquitar los últimos detalles de la unión. Ella había regresado cuatro días atrás con sus padres, con Florie y Julieta.

Me estaba estresando por la demora del sastre y me encontraba abrumado por el peso de mí decisión. Caminé hasta el cambiador para devolverle el traje al sastre.

-Lord Cullen, por la mañana usted tendrá listo su traje – me indicó, mientras recibía las prendas.

No presté atención a los acabados ni a nada que tuviese que ver con los preparativos, lo que ocupaba mi mente era cómo sería mi vida de ahora en adelante, ¿cómo sería cuando estuviera casado?, ¿qué lograba al casarme con Danny? y ¿qué perdería si no lo hacía?.

Me refugié en mi habitación en cuanto el sastre y sus acompañantes atravesaron la puerta.

Tomé mi libro favorito de poesía, el género que lograba llenar mi alma y liberar mi espíritu romántico.

Mientras leía me cuestionaba sobre el amor, lo que me hacía odiarme por no amar a Danny y aborrecerme por no dejarme llevar por mis pensamientos de libertad y amor. Estaba tan concentrado que no sentí el golpe de la puerta, tan sólo escuché al ama de llaves.

-Lord Cullen, ha llegado su prometida en compañía de sus padres, hermana y familiares- me informó.

-Perfecto, bajo en unos segundos- le indiqué y se retiró.

Me levanté frustrado y terminé de arreglarme para verme presentable. Cuando por fin lo logré, bajé para encontrarme con una hermosa y muy delicada Danny, la cual corrió al verme y me abrazó efusivamente.

Correspondí a su abrazo y besé su mano.

Luego me acerqué a la sala de juegos, ahí se encontraban mis futuros suegros: Lady Alba y Lord Anthony Masen; Florie, mi mejor amiga (término que en privado le otorgaba a la que sería mi cuñada) y Julieta, mi apoyo en momentos difíciles.

Si algo iba mal ellas dos serían mi apoyo, lo sabía con precisión.

Saludé a los presentes y esperamos por mis padres.

A su llegada discutimos lo referente al viaje que realizaríamos después de la boda, ya que había planeado hacer uno a Italia; ahí Danny podría estar con Oliver y yo podría refugiarme en alguna librería o larga caminata, ya vería lo que haría.

Pasamos a la mesa para la cena, mi madre hablaba con Lady Alba mientras yo reía cómodamente con Florie y Julieta. Unos golpes en la puerta principal interrumpieron nuestra cena. El ama de llaves se retiró para atender a los toques y ver de quién se trataba.

Pasados alrededor de10 minutos anunció al visitante.

-Lord Cullen, es un hombre llamado Oliver Blanks. Dice que ha venido en busca de Lord Masen- informó. Vi palidecer a Danny y torcer la expresión a Lord Masen.

-Arreglaré este asunto- dijo Lord Masen sumamente molesto y fulminando a Danny con la mirada -Discúlpenme-

-Es mejor que pase, así podrán hablar en mayor comodidad- intervine para tratar de aminorar la venganza de Lord Masen en el hombre que Danny amaba.

La expresión de ella se suavizó levemente y me miró agradecida.

-No es necesario, debo resolver éste problema ahora mismo y a solas- volvió a decir y mi padre me observó con un mensaje claro: "Edward, deja de insistir".

El Señor Masen se levantó y salió del recinto. Todos permanecimos en silencio hasta que la discusión subió de nivel y pudimos escuchar sus voces.

Decidido a intervenir me levanté con rapidez me deslice hasta la puerta y me encontré un hombre joven, tal vez uno o no dos años mayor que yo, venía muy bien vestido y dialogaba con calma, el que parecía molesto era Lord Masen.

-¿Les puedo ayudar en algo, caballeros?- sabía que mi actitud era imprudente, pero no podía permitir que Oliver fuera víctima de algún maltrato. No lo conocía pero por el solo hecho de ser amado por Danny entraba en mi círculo de afectos.

-Lord Cullen, que bueno conocerle. He venido ante Lord Masen para solicitarle que cancele el compromiso entre Lady Masen y usted. He demostrado con hechos a Lord Masen que soy digno de Lady Masen, prueba de ello es mi nueva herencia, mi nuevo título, así que con el honor de un hombre enamorado he venido a pedir que se retire el compromiso y usted me considere candidato para desposar a Danny, si es necesario un duelo lo tendrá- afirmó Oliver.

Guardé silencio, mi padre apareció detrás de mí.

-¿Lord..?- pregunta mi padre.

-Buenas noches, excelencia. Soy el de duque de Marchant, heredero, dueño del imperio Marchant- se presentó nuevamente.

-¿Y el motivo de su visita se debe a...?- preguntó confundido mi padre.

-He venido para ser tomado en cuenta por Lord Masen para esposo de Lady Masen y solicito al Lord Cullen un duelo para precisar quién merece su amor- le indicó a mi padre con convicción.

Mi padre me dio una mirada reprobatoria.

-No es necesario un duelo, Lord de Marchant. Si la dama así lo desea, será su esposa y nuestro compromiso será anulado- dije decidido.

Las objeciones por parte de Lord Masen no se hicieron esperar, pero acalló todo comentario solicitando la presencia de Danny; la cual, al ver a Oliver rompió en llanto. La calmé y la entregué a los brazos de su amado, provocando la cólera de su padre, cosa que no me importó.

-Les doy mi aprobación- dije a la pareja entre felicitaciones y me retiré.

Los padres de Danny, enfurecidos, salieron discutiendo con Florie y Julieta, de quien no tuve oportunidad de despedirme.

Cuando todo estaba de nuevo en calma, mi padre me observó detenidamente.

-Sabías de la existencia de ese joven ¿verdad?-

Asentí y sonrió.

-¿Sabes?, me siento orgulloso, estás haciendo lo correcto -palmeó mi espalda y se dirigió a su despacho.

Uno de sus sirvientes lo detuvo entregándole un sobre. Él lo tomó, lo observó, lo abrió y leyó en silencio. Luego su semblante se volvió serio y meditó la carta pareciendo sopesar algo.

-Debo salir- me informó devolviéndose.

-¿A dónde?- cuestioné, angustiado por las altas horas en las que decidió emprender su viaje.

-Debo ir a casa de Lord Swan es indispensable que lo haga ahora mismo- me dijo.

Entonces, tomé la decisión de acompañarlo.


	11. Chapter 11

**POV BELLA**

Me encontraba en mi habitación, desesperada, ya llevaba dos meses dándole vueltas al asunto del matrimonio. Aún no encontraba al candidato perfecto para la unión, había intentado averiguar por hombres dispuestos a desposar damas pero en mi círculo social solo habían tres disponibles: Lord Emmett, a quien se le había visto pretendiendo a la Señorita Hale; Lord Black, el hijo menor del Marqués de Black, el joven no me inspiraba tal confianza como para desposarme con él; y… el innombrable "Edward Engreído Cullen", él no significaba ni la más mínima posibilidad, además ¿no habían dicho que estaba en puerta un compromiso con una de las damas Masen? Entonces, ¿por qué aún lo presentaban como un caballero libre?

Tenía pocos días para buscar una solución, en realidad tenía cinco días antes que el Duque de Cullen volviera y nos llevara a Alice, a Nana y a mí a su mansión. Ya me lo habían reiterado dos días atrás.

Di vueltas en mi habitación, sintiéndome enjaulada; parecía un animal al que tuviesen en cautiverio. Resignada, después de mucho pensarlo, decidí que irme con Lord Cullen y su esposa, sería la solución más acertada.

Me había dado cuenta que no conseguir esposo había estado en mis recientes derrotas, ya que nunca conseguiría una propuesta de matrimonio lo suficientemente decente para poder permanecer en mi hogar y no perder a mi sobrina.

Dos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron mis lamentos, era muy tarde, así que me apresuré a abrir la puerta.

-Mi Lady, el Marqués de Cullen y su hijo la buscan- me dijo Nana.

- En un momento bajo- dije extrañada, Nana asintió.

No tardé demasiado en bajar para encontrarme al Marqués y el odioso de su hijo.

-Buenas noches tenga usted, mi Lady, lamento interrumpirla a tan altas horas de la noche. Pero es importante que hablemos de los negocios de su padre- me indicó el Marqués, dejándome anonadada por el tema, ¿desde cuándo era importante que una mujer estuviese involucrada en los negocios de los hombres?

-Sí, claro, Marqués. Lo escucho- dije de forma educada pero apresurando la conversación.

-Es de su conocimiento que su padre dejó bajo mi responsabilidad todo lo concerniente a sus finanzas- asentí -En los últimos meses todo se ha manejado de maravilla, hasta hace cuatro días. Una de las partes más prósperas de sus negocios ha caído en quiebra total por una mala racha en las bolsas de Nueva York. Para no abrumarla, su padre ha perdido una considerable suma de dinero y esto podría dejarlo en banca rota, no encuentro la forma de solucionarlo antes que su padre regrese. Antes que todo acabe; él tendrá otros negocios prósperos a las afueras de Londres y podrá recuperarse; pero dichos negocios no están en mi poder. Lo único que se me ocurre es invertir una cantidad considerable de dinero, pero me parece más apropiado no precipitarme y, antes que nada, consultarlo con él- guardé silencio.

-¿Sabe usted dónde puedo localizarlo?- preguntó esperanzado. Negué.

-Siendo así creo que no existe solución…- dijo resignado.

Se giro en sí mismo, casi saliendo del despacho se detuvo, giro nuevamente hacia mí, observo a su hijo y luego a mí. Un brillo nuevo le iluminó los ojos, fue ahí donde sospeché que fuera lo que fuera que me dijese, ese siguiente segundo sería mi perdición.

-Existe una solución para ésta dificultad, para esto no es necesario que su padre este aquí. Bueno no es lo más coherente, pero…- al ver mi rostro desencajado el Marqués pareció considerarlo.

-mm.. mejor desechemos mi idea y dejemos la cosas tal y como están- dijo resignado.

No sé por qué lo hice, pero pregunté cuál era su idea.

- Bueno, Señorita Swan, usted podría desposarse con un joven que tenga el suficiente dinero para aportarle a su padre lo que necesite para recuperarse. No habría problema en la aprobación, yo estoy a cargo de su custodia.. y tengo el candidato perfecto-

En el mismo instante en que se lo pedí, me arrepentí de hacerlo expresar su idea.

-¿Quién es el candidato?- preguntó Edward.

-Tú, hijo, por supuesto- le respondió, sentí cómo todo mi mundo se venía abajo con las palabras del Marqués.

- ¿¡Qué!?-casi gritamos el odioso Cullen y yo al unísono.

- No es una idea tan descabellada, hijo, aún existe una ceremonia organizada. Además, el pueblo londinense espera verte en el altar-

-Pero, padre, ¿acaso has perdido el juicio?- reclamó Edward.

-Recuerda que soy tu padre, Edward- contestó severo -Y no he perdido el juicio, necesitamos darle capital; siendo esposos no habrá problema. Además, he oído a mi hermano decir que si no te casas él se llevara a Alice ¿no es verdad?-

Asentí resignada.

Entonces vi venir la única esperanza.

- Sé que nuestro trato no es de notable cordialidad, pero si hacemos lo que dice su padre tal vez nos veamos beneficiados- dije convencida, pensando solamente en el bienestar de mi padre y el futuro de mi amada Alice.

Lord Cullen fulminó a su padre con la mirada. Mantuvimos el silencio hasta que después de 10 minutos me desesperé por la intransigencia de Cullen.

-Perfecto, Lord Cullen, si su decisión es el silencio ya hemos entendió su respuesta-

-Señorita Swan, debe disculpar a mi hijo- trato de remediar la situación el Marqués.

-Aún no he dicho nada y…sí, me casaré con usted, Señorita Swan. En dos días- dijo Lord Edward Cullen.

Las manos me empezaron a temblar y sentí que mi vida se arruinaría desde ese día.

**POV BELLA**

Me encontraba en mi habitación, desesperada, ya llevaba dos meses dándole vueltas al asunto del matrimonio. Aún no encontraba al candidato perfecto para la unión, había intentado averiguar por hombres dispuestos a desposar damas pero en mi círculo social solo habían tres disponibles: Lord Emmett, a quien se le había visto pretendiendo a la Señorita Hale; Lord Black, el hijo menor del Marqués de Black, el joven no me inspiraba tal confianza como para desposarme con él; y… el innombrable "Edward Engreído Cullen", él no significaba ni la más mínima posibilidad, además ¿no habían dicho que estaba en puerta un compromiso con una de las damas Masen? Entonces, ¿por qué aún lo presentaban como un caballero libre?

Tenía pocos días para buscar una solución, en realidad tenía cinco días antes que el Duque de Cullen volviera y nos llevara a Alice, a Nana y a mí a su mansión. Ya me lo habían reiterado dos días atrás.

Di vueltas en mi habitación, sintiéndome enjaulada; parecía un animal al que tuviesen en cautiverio. Resignada, después de mucho pensarlo, decidí que irme con Lord Cullen y su esposa, sería la solución más acertada.

Me había dado cuenta que no conseguir esposo había estado en mis recientes derrotas, ya que nunca conseguiría una propuesta de matrimonio lo suficientemente decente para poder permanecer en mi hogar y no perder a mi sobrina.

Dos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron mis lamentos, era muy tarde, así que me apresuré a abrir la puerta.

-Mi Lady, el Marqués de Cullen y su hijo la buscan- me dijo Nana.

- En un momento bajo- dije extrañada, Nana asintió.

No tardé demasiado en bajar para encontrarme al Marqués y el odioso de su hijo.

-Buenas noches tenga usted, mi Lady, lamento interrumpirla a tan altas horas de la noche. Pero es importante que hablemos de los negocios de su padre- me indicó el Marqués, dejándome anonadada por el tema, ¿desde cuándo era importante que una mujer estuviese involucrada en los negocios de los hombres?

-Sí, claro, Marqués. Lo escucho- dije de forma educada pero apresurando la conversación.

-Es de su conocimiento que su padre dejó bajo mi responsabilidad todo lo concerniente a sus finanzas- asentí -En los últimos meses todo se ha manejado de maravilla, hasta hace cuatro días. Una de las partes más prósperas de sus negocios ha caído en quiebra total por una mala racha en las bolsas de Nueva York. Para no abrumarla, su padre ha perdido una considerable suma de dinero y esto podría dejarlo en banca rota, no encuentro la forma de solucionarlo antes que su padre regrese. Antes que todo acabe; él tendrá otros negocios prósperos a las afueras de Londres y podrá recuperarse; pero dichos negocios no están en mi poder. Lo único que se me ocurre es invertir una cantidad considerable de dinero, pero me parece más apropiado no precipitarme y, antes que nada, consultarlo con él- guardé silencio.

-¿Sabe usted dónde puedo localizarlo?- preguntó esperanzado. Negué.

-Siendo así creo que no existe solución…- dijo resignado.

Se giro en sí mismo, casi saliendo del despacho se detuvo, giro nuevamente hacia mí, observo a su hijo y luego a mí. Un brillo nuevo le iluminó los ojos, fue ahí donde sospeché que fuera lo que fuera que me dijese, ese siguiente segundo sería mi perdición.

-Existe una solución para ésta dificultad, para esto no es necesario que su padre este aquí. Bueno no es lo más coherente, pero…- al ver mi rostro desencajado el Marqués pareció considerarlo.

-mm.. mejor desechemos mi idea y dejemos la cosas tal y como están- dijo resignado.

No sé por qué lo hice, pero pregunté cuál era su idea.

- Bueno, Señorita Swan, usted podría desposarse con un joven que tenga el suficiente dinero para aportarle a su padre lo que necesite para recuperarse. No habría problema en la aprobación, yo estoy a cargo de su custodia.. y tengo el candidato perfecto-

En el mismo instante en que se lo pedí, me arrepentí de hacerlo expresar su idea.

-¿Quién es el candidato?- preguntó Edward.

-Tú, hijo, por supuesto- le respondió, sentí cómo todo mi mundo se venía abajo con las palabras del Marqués.

- ¿¡Qué!?-casi gritamos el odioso Cullen y yo al unísono.

- No es una idea tan descabellada, hijo, aún existe una ceremonia organizada. Además, el pueblo londinense espera verte en el altar-

-Pero, padre, ¿acaso has perdido el juicio?- reclamó Edward.

-Recuerda que soy tu padre, Edward- contestó severo -Y no he perdido el juicio, necesitamos darle capital; siendo esposos no habrá problema. Además, he oído a mi hermano decir que si no te casas él se llevara a Alice ¿no es verdad?-

Asentí resignada.

Entonces vi venir la única esperanza.

- Sé que nuestro trato no es de notable cordialidad, pero si hacemos lo que dice su padre tal vez nos veamos beneficiados- dije convencida, pensando solamente en el bienestar de mi padre y el futuro de mi amada Alice.

Lord Cullen fulminó a su padre con la mirada. Mantuvimos el silencio hasta que después de 10 minutos me desesperé por la intransigencia de Cullen.

-Perfecto, Lord Cullen, si su decisión es el silencio ya hemos entendió su respuesta-

-Señorita Swan, debe disculpar a mi hijo- trato de remediar la situación el Marqués.

-Aún no he dicho nada y…sí, me casaré con usted, Señorita Swan. En dos días- dijo Lord Edward Cullen.

Las manos me empezaron a temblar y sentí que mi vida se arruinaría desde ese día.


	12. Chapter 12

**POV EDWARD**

El rostro de la Señorita Swan se trasformó en un perfecta copia de un papel, tan blanco como la nieve.

-¿Se siente bien?- le pregunté preocupado.

-Sí, Lord Cullen. Debo pedirles me permitan retirarme, creo que ha sido una reunión con muchas noticias y deseo mantenerme en calma unas horas, nos veremos en dos días en la iglesia, Lord Cullen- me respondió Isabella con una reverencia y salió de la habitación.

El mayordomo de la casa nos indicó la salida.

Mientras caminábamos hacia el carruaje, un silencio molesto se instaló entre mi padre y yo. Duramos así hasta que llegamos a la mansión.

Cuando me disponía a subir a mi habitación mi padre no soporto más y habló.

-¿Acaso estás molesto conmigo por lo que sucedió en casa de Lady Isabella?- me preguntó.

-No puedo negarte que el hecho de que no me comentaras la situación me produjo cierto coraje; pero, ¿qué más da?, ¿no es eso lo qué quieres? ¿Que tenga una esposa? ¡Lo conseguiste, la tendré! Una dama distinguida, de alta sociedad; además, ella significa una excelente unión ante la sociedad. Es todo lo que tú y mi madre han soñado para mi ¿no es así?- dije con reproche.

-Edward, hijo, no debes tomar las cosas de ese modo. El matrimonio fue algo que se me ocurrió en el momento, quiero ayudar a Charlie, sabes que lo aprecio y sé que el haría lo mismo por mí. Además, Lady Isabella es una buena jovencita, tal vez algo engreída y altanera, pero tú sabrás como lograr que se enamore de ti, que complazca ese espíritu romántico y soñador que para ser hombre es escaso- trató de mediar.

Reí por su afirmación, si bien era un romántico empedernido, jamás me enamoraría de Isabella Swan. Eso nunca.

-Ojalá esa dama tuviera el corazón que busco, jamás podría enamorarme de alguien como ella- afirmé.

-Espero que te equivoques, hijo, y que Isabella Swan sea la dama que tanto has buscado.

-Espero que no- dije riéndome y subiendo las escaleras.

Entré en mi habitación, me refugié en mi libro de poesía, aquel que tenía desde los 8 años y en el que escribía constantemente. Ese era uno de mis más grandes secretos, era mi tesoro más preciado.

Tome la pluma, inspirado, pensando en el odio que había despertado hoy Isabella Swan escribí:

Podrías ser tú el demonio que viene a cambiar la luz de mi ilusionado corazón,

Tú, que vienes a destruir todo por cuanto lucho y todo por cuanto deseo vivir.

Debes ser tú quien frustra los deseos más profundos de mi corazón, el amor más acertado

y las palabras más hermosas. Esas, que jamás para ti serán expresadas.

Aún no comprendo la arrogancia de tu ser, la frialdad que rebosa en ti cada vez que tu rostro analiza el mío,

Cada vez que tu risa se convierte en un muro frío y duro de odio... al oír mi voz.

__ Solté la pluma y leí con atención. Sabía perfectamente para quien iba dirigido ese poema, pero me resultaba extraño el por qué me cuestionaba sobre lo que sería ella en mi vida.

Por más emoción que pudiera sentir al verla, nuestro matrimonio no simbolizaba ninguna felicidad para mí.

Cambié de página, leyendo uno que otro poema que había escrito anteriormente y así seguí hasta que me dormí.

A la mañana siguiente Peter, unos de los sirvientes de mi padre, llegó en mi búsqueda; mi padre me esperaba en su estudio, teníamos que discutir algunas cosas sobre mi futuro matrimonio.

-Buenos días, hijo- me saludó mi padre en cuanto atravesé la puerta de su estudio.

-Buenos días- respondí.

-Espero que hayas tenido una placentera noche-

-No fue tan placentera como otras, pero me permitió digerir un poco más la situación- dije.

-Espero que estés de mejor humor que ayer, porque vengo de casa de Lady Swan, tenía que concertar algunos detalles antes de la boda, y tu madre ha insistido para ir con tu prima Natalia de Lancee a organizar lo pertinente con el vestido.

-¿Hay más noticias?- pregunté intrigado.

-Debido a su compromiso tan inesperado, mi querido hermano Edmund le ha permitido a Lady Swan quedarse con Alice. Claro, siempre y cuando estén casados. Lady Swan me ha pedido expresamente que en vez de venir a vivir con nosotros, seas tú quien se instale en su mansión. Por lo menos mientras llega su padre y ella puede dejarle a Alice a su cargo- me informó.

-¿Qué?- pregunté inevitablemente -¿Debo vivir en la casa Swan porque ella así lo desea?, ¿acaso no debo ser yo quien escoja donde viviremos?-

-Ella me lo solicitó como un favor personal. Argumentó que hubiese preferido discutirlo contigo, pero su tiempo es limitado-

Permanecí en silencio, sentía mucha rabia. La niña caprichosa había logrado robarse mi soltería, mi deseo de amar y ahora me robaba mi puesto como hombre.

-Edward, hijo, quiero pedirte que le concedas ese deseo. Por lo menos hasta que Lord Swan vuelva, eso les daría tiempo a los dos para tomar la unión con calma, y ahí, ten por seguro, que no vendrás con nosotros. Pondré a tu disposición una mansión tan grande como ésta para tu propia familia- me rogó mi padre.

¡Qué ironía!, lo que tendría con ella jamás seria una familia, de eso estaba totalmente seguro.

-¿Qué más me queda? Decidle que accederé a su petición, pero ella deberá realizar un viaje conmigo después de la boda- informe a mi padre.

Si ella tenía la intención de arruinar mi vida, yo también le daría un poco de su propia medicina y sabía qué evitaría ella más que nada. Claro, era una dama, y como tal, la intimidad debía ser su punto débil.

Aunque no pensaba hacer más que ponerla incómoda, no puede evitar pensar en lo hermosa que sería vería desnuda.

-¿Qué te sucede? Edward Cullen, ella es tu peor pesadilla- me reprendí mentalmente.

-¿Sabes, padre...? a veces, eres demasiado noble para ser un Marqués- le dije riendo.


	13. Chapter 13

**POV EDWARD**

El rostro de la Señorita Swan se trasformó en un perfecta copia de un papel, tan blanco como la nieve.

-¿Se siente bien?- le pregunté preocupado.

-Sí, Lord Cullen. Debo pedirles me permitan retirarme, creo que ha sido una reunión con muchas noticias y deseo mantenerme en calma unas horas, nos veremos en dos días en la iglesia, Lord Cullen- me respondió Isabella con una reverencia y salió de la habitación.

El mayordomo de la casa nos indicó la salida.

Mientras caminábamos hacia el carruaje, un silencio molesto se instaló entre mi padre y yo. Duramos así hasta que llegamos a la mansión.

Cuando me disponía a subir a mi habitación mi padre no soporto más y habló.

-¿Acaso estás molesto conmigo por lo que sucedió en casa de Lady Isabella?- me preguntó.

-No puedo negarte que el hecho de que no me comentaras la situación me produjo cierto coraje; pero, ¿qué más da?, ¿no es eso lo qué quieres? ¿Que tenga una esposa? ¡Lo conseguiste, la tendré! Una dama distinguida, de alta sociedad; además, ella significa una excelente unión ante la sociedad. Es todo lo que tú y mi madre han soñado para mi ¿no es así?- dije con reproche.

-Edward, hijo, no debes tomar las cosas de ese modo. El matrimonio fue algo que se me ocurrió en el momento, quiero ayudar a Charlie, sabes que lo aprecio y sé que el haría lo mismo por mí. Además, Lady Isabella es una buena jovencita, tal vez algo engreída y altanera, pero tú sabrás como lograr que se enamore de ti, que complazca ese espíritu romántico y soñador que para ser hombre es escaso- trató de mediar.

Reí por su afirmación, si bien era un romántico empedernido, jamás me enamoraría de Isabella Swan. Eso nunca.

-Ojalá esa dama tuviera el corazón que busco, jamás podría enamorarme de alguien como ella- afirmé.

-Espero que te equivoques, hijo, y que Isabella Swan sea la dama que tanto has buscado.

-Espero que no- dije riéndome y subiendo las escaleras.

Entré en mi habitación, me refugié en mi libro de poesía, aquel que tenía desde los 8 años y en el que escribía constantemente. Ese era uno de mis más grandes secretos, era mi tesoro más preciado.

Tome la pluma, inspirado, pensando en el odio que había despertado hoy Isabella Swan escribí:

Podrías ser tú el demonio que viene a cambiar la luz de mi ilusionado corazón,

Tú, que vienes a destruir todo por cuanto lucho y todo por cuanto deseo vivir.

Debes ser tú quien frustra los deseos más profundos de mi corazón, el amor más acertado

y las palabras más hermosas. Esas, que jamás para ti serán expresadas.

Aún no comprendo la arrogancia de tu ser, la frialdad que rebosa en ti cada vez que tu rostro analiza el mío,

Cada vez que tu risa se convierte en un muro frío y duro de odio... al oír mi voz.

__ Solté la pluma y leí con atención. Sabía perfectamente para quien iba dirigido ese poema, pero me resultaba extraño el por qué me cuestionaba sobre lo que sería ella en mi vida.

Por más emoción que pudiera sentir al verla, nuestro matrimonio no simbolizaba ninguna felicidad para mí.

Cambié de página, leyendo uno que otro poema que había escrito anteriormente y así seguí hasta que me dormí.

A la mañana siguiente Peter, unos de los sirvientes de mi padre, llegó en mi búsqueda; mi padre me esperaba en su estudio, teníamos que discutir algunas cosas sobre mi futuro matrimonio.

-Buenos días, hijo- me saludó mi padre en cuanto atravesé la puerta de su estudio.

-Buenos días- respondí.

-Espero que hayas tenido una placentera noche-

-No fue tan placentera como otras, pero me permitió digerir un poco más la situación- dije.

-Espero que estés de mejor humor que ayer, porque vengo de casa de Lady Swan, tenía que concertar algunos detalles antes de la boda, y tu madre ha insistido para ir con tu prima Natalia de Lancee a organizar lo pertinente con el vestido.

-¿Hay más noticias?- pregunté intrigado.

-Debido a su compromiso tan inesperado, mi querido hermano Edmund le ha permitido a Lady Swan quedarse con Alice. Claro, siempre y cuando estén casados. Lady Swan me ha pedido expresamente que en vez de venir a vivir con nosotros, seas tú quien se instale en su mansión. Por lo menos mientras llega su padre y ella puede dejarle a Alice a su cargo- me informó.

-¿Qué?- pregunté inevitablemente -¿Debo vivir en la casa Swan porque ella así lo desea?, ¿acaso no debo ser yo quien escoja donde viviremos?-

-Ella me lo solicitó como un favor personal. Argumentó que hubiese preferido discutirlo contigo, pero su tiempo es limitado-

Permanecí en silencio, sentía mucha rabia. La niña caprichosa había logrado robarse mi soltería, mi deseo de amar y ahora me robaba mi puesto como hombre.

-Edward, hijo, quiero pedirte que le concedas ese deseo. Por lo menos hasta que Lord Swan vuelva, eso les daría tiempo a los dos para tomar la unión con calma, y ahí, ten por seguro, que no vendrás con nosotros. Pondré a tu disposición una mansión tan grande como ésta para tu propia familia- me rogó mi padre.

¡Qué ironía!, lo que tendría con ella jamás seria una familia, de eso estaba totalmente seguro.

-¿Qué más me queda? Decidle que accederé a su petición, pero ella deberá realizar un viaje conmigo después de la boda- informe a mi padre.

Si ella tenía la intención de arruinar mi vida, yo también le daría un poco de su propia medicina y sabía qué evitaría ella más que nada. Claro, era una dama, y como tal, la intimidad debía ser su punto débil.

Aunque no pensaba hacer más que ponerla incómoda, no puede evitar pensar en lo hermosa que sería vería desnuda.

-¿Qué te sucede? Edward Cullen, ella es tu peor pesadilla- me reprendí mentalmente.

-¿Sabes, padre...? a veces, eres demasiado noble para ser un Marqués- le dije riendo.


End file.
